


Sabino

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Dumb boys shop for costumes.





	Sabino

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Most of the costume isle is garbage, but Prompto “Oooh”s when he finds a sparkling white headband. It has a swirled fabric horn on it, one that sticks straight up through tufts of yellow hair once he’s got it on. He turns to Noctis and proudly asks, “What’d’ya think?”

Noctis looks over from a ratty ‘witch’ wig. “What? Of you being a unicorn?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

Noctis looks at the rest of the ‘unicorn’ goods around Prompto’s horn—which basically just look like white pajamas with rainbow trim. He snorts, “Looks like an excuse to wear a onesie.” Which there’s nothing wrong with. Noctis usually picks comfy over cool given the chance. In fact, Prompto would probably look super cute in a unicorn onesie.

But Prompto rolls his eyes, “Naw, man, I’d be a _sexy_ unicorn.”

Noctis instantly laughs. He has no idea what that means. “You’re into horses now?”

“Nah, I’ll be a special magic horse that can stand on two legs when it wants to copulate with humans. Think about it. I can make some cute little hooves at home, get a tail... a sparkly leotard... then I’ll put on this headband, and it’ll make you super _horny._ Get it? Horny?”

Noctis does laugh at the bad joke, but it’s forced. He didn’t mean to blush, but he definitely is. It has nothing to do with the pun. He’s just pictured Prompto in an extremely tight-fitting body suit and one of those anal plug tails that he totally hasn’t looked at online. And maybe Prompto being down on all fours too. For the character, of course. They said they’d do costumes _right_ this year. Prompto just keeps looking at him, grinning, probably waiting for more of a response. Noctis finally mutters, “I’d never have sex with a horse.”

Instead of keeping up the magical unicorn transformation narrative, Prompto sighs, “_Fiiine_,” and puts the headband back. Which is good, because Noctis probably would actually have sex with a horse if that horse was really Prompto.


End file.
